Let us Dance to One Short Song
by Inu-Ice-Dragon
Summary: It's the last day of seventh year for Sirius, they are throwing a party and Sirius gets the courage to confess to the one he loves. What happens? Warning: Yaoi, Male/Male. **Point of view is not sirius, it's the person being confessed to.**


Hi everyone! So it's been quite awhile (even though this isn't the category I normally use). I hope everyone enjoys this quick unedited poem. I have not written a poem and put it on fanfiction before, so please be kind.

I do have some warnings: Male/Male relationship, don't like? Then PLEASE don't read, making a flame will NOT change mine or anyone else's mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter

BEGIN

Stunning grey eyes wink across the room

Pearly white teeth glint charmingly at me

A saunter as he makes his way through the crowd

He makes his way to my side as quick as a flea

He wraps his arms around my waist

He pulls me closer and I feel his warmth

He tilts my head up and gives me a kiss nice and chaste

He pulls away and looks me in the eye

He moves his lips to my ear

And he mutters:

"I know this isn't a good time

And hell I know this isn't a good rhyme

But know that you have stolen my heart

And I would die if we were ever to part

But I understand if you would like to part ways

Because if we didn't we both would be quite gay

I understand if you want me gone,

But please let us dance to one short song

I'll leave as soon as it's done

So please let me have just this one"

He pulls away and stares into my eyes worriedly

I don't crack a smile, I don't reveal a frown

I grab your hand and lead the way

We arrive at the steps and trudge down

I lead us to an abandoned room

And his handsome face is lit by the half moon

I stamp my foot and glare at him

And he cringes away

I stare at him and start to whine

"Why have you waited until today to tell me this?

And then you even stole a kiss!

This is the last day of our last year

Why couldn't you have expressed this earlier?"

My bitter laugh fills the room

And I run my hand through my hair and say

"I wish you had told me before today"

I slowly pin him to the wall

I push my knee between his legs

I put my lips next to his ear and whisper:

"You were right; it wasn't a good time,

Add to that it really wasn't a good rhyme

You tell me that I have stolen your heart

And that you would die if we were to part

Yet you would be willing to die,

Because you think I would discriminate over us both being guys?

You think that I want you gone

So you request that we dance to one short song?

You say you'll leave as soon as it's done,

But, what if I want more than this one?

I want to dance to a song that has no set rhythm,

A rhythm of our own we will create

All sweaty and naked in this abandoned room

Please, Sirius please make me howl at the moon!"

A stare is what I get in return

His eyes slowly widen

His eyes close fast

A smirk on his lips I see at last

Then what happened next happened so fast

My back is suddenly against the wall

A tongue roughly plunders the inside of my mouth

This is quite good considering my shout!

For a second I'm surprised, then a slow smirk forms

My hands trace up and down his back

Where in the end I give his rear a good smack

He pulls his mouth away from mine with a growl

He smirks at me and he pulls us both to the ground.

The rest I'm afraid will be left unsaid,

But I have to say Sirius Black is quite good in bed.

END

Ok, been a while since I've been on, and it's been a while since I've written anything coughyearscough, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and my first poem to boot … sad really. Anywho! I thought of this in accounting, it was really quite weird, we were going over a test, and I was just wrote the first line, and this came out.

I would like some feedback, just try not to be too harsh, I tend to cringe at criticism (literally), but I'm asking for it so, don't be afraid! Flames though, those will get me quite mad … and testy, and let's just say it's not good. So please refrain from making them, because not only will they make me mad, they'll also make me feel pity for the moronic person who wrote it so, yeah

So question for you lovely readers, who's point of view do you think it was from?

It is supposed to be a certain someone, but I just wanted to know whether I didn't give enough clues or something.

Anywho, thank you for reading!

And please review, even if you just say one word such as "good", or "eh" or heck even "hi."

Inu-Ice-Dragon


End file.
